dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Age Keep/Dragon Age: Origins
This is a list encompassing the choices made in Dragon Age: Origins as well as a guide for Dragon Age Keep. Note that some decisions made are depending on others. These dependencies are mentioned under their respective sections. Hero Choose the identity of your Warden and if they survived the Fifth Blight. Origin Note that the heroes listed below are only BioWare's characters, and you have the option to import your custom characters from your Origin account. (Default) Theron or Lyna Mahariel Dalish elf warrior or rogue. They are the member of a Dalish clan, the wanderers of Thedas, and the orphan child of the clan's former Keeper. The Dalish intend to preserve whatever they can of their old glory from the times of Elvhenan and the Dales. That is what leads Mahariel to a cave full of old ruins and a mysterious relic. It taints them forever and not even the Keeper of the clan may cure them - the only way to avoid certain death is to join the ranks of the Grey Wardens. Faren or Natia Brosca Dwarven commoner warrior or rogue. They are born casteless, essentially invisible in a world where rank is everything. To take care of their mother and sister, they serve the local crime lord in Dust Town. When given the chance however, they prove themselves to be a better fighter than anyone else during the Provings, which gets Brosca into a series of unfortunate events. When able, Duncan, as the Commander of the Grey in Ferelden intervenes and conscripts them into the Grey Wardens. Darrian or Kallian Tabris City elf warrior or rogue. The city elves are looked down on by most and live in extreme poverty in alienages. As such, it is far from surprising when a local lord interrupt Tabris' wedding ceremony abducting some of the females. Whether Tabris is the bride or the groom, they find their way to Vaughan. They have the chance to avenge all the abuse the city elves had to suffer from him, as well as the murder of their partner and the sexual assault of their cousin - or they can accept the lord's offer of money for his own life. Whatever is Tabris' decision, eventually they find themselves confronted by city guards who intend to take them away. Duncan steps in and conscripts Tabris saving from the injustice of the humans. Alim or Neria Surana Elven mage, whose background is an absolute enigma. Surana may come from Lothering, the Denerim Alienage - they might not even remember themselves. Leaving apprenticeship after succeeding at their Harrowing, they find themselves in a tough position: their friend is accused of blood magic, and have to decide if they stay loyal to their friendship or the Circle of Magi. Regardless of choice, they need to help him try and escape, after which they meet the Knight-Commander of the templars and the First Enchanter, only to realize the accusations were true. Duncan conscripts them before they would face the consequences of their actions. Daylen or Solona Amell Human mage. They are related to the Amells, a noble family back in Kirkwall, and thus they are the cousins of the Champion of Kirkwall, the protagonist of Dragon Age II. The same events happen to the human mages as the elven mages, and there is no significant difference made between the two throughout the story. Aedan or Elissa Cousland Noble human warrior or rogue. They are the youngest child of the Teyrn and Teyrna of Highever. Soon as their army leaves to fight against the darkspawn, the castle falls to the betrayal of the Cousland family's old friend, and most of who are in the castle are butchered. Duncan has the chance to save only the youngest child of the Teyrn, but asks for Cousland's services as a Grey Warden in turn. Duran or Sereda Aeducan Dwarven noble warrior or rogue. They are the favored child of King Endrin, much to their younger brother's jealousy. They are cast out to the Deep Roads after being framed for the murder of their older brother, while their loyal second is cast to the surface, stripped of all ranks. After they are on their own, Duncan finds them in the tunnels, recruiting Aeducan as a Grey Warden and thus saving them from the dangers of the Deep Roads. Dead or Alive Whether the Warden survives the Fifth Blight depends on if you accepted Morrigan's offer and she conceives an old god baby, or if you were the one killing the Archdemon during the final battle. Quests: ( ) (Default) Warden died killing the Archdemon Your Warden did not accept the offer, and they delivered the final blow to the Archdemon. Alive and well Either your Warden accepted the offer, or let Alistair or Loghain deliver the final blow to the Archdemon. Companions Decide about the Warden's companions' fate and what were their relationships like with the hero. Romance It's up to you now if the Hero of Ferelden pursued a romantic relationship with any of their companions. (Default) No one romanced Your Warden ignored all advances and focused on ending the Blight, rather than starting a relationship with any of the companions. Romanced Alistair Alistair is the first Grey Warden your hero met after Duncan, and following the Battle of Ostagar they were the only Grey Wardens in Ferelden. After all the hardship they went through and battles they fought together, bonding between the two is inevitable. Romanced Morrigan Morrigan is a witch from the Korcari Wilds, and the daughter of Flemeth, who sent her with your Warden knowing she would prove to be a valuable asset. Despite her acerbic nature and disapproval of love and nurture, she fell in love with the Warden. Romanced Leliana Leliana is a lay sister in Lothering offering her help to the Warden in Dane's Refuge. In truth she is an Orlesian bard atoning for her sins in the past. After her lover's betrayal trust was hard to come by, but she felt safe and loved by the Warden's side. Romanced Zevran Zevran is an Antivan Crow hired by Loghain to assassinate the Warden. After a failed attempt, he asked for his life to be spared and in turn he pledged himself to the hero. He stayed loyal to the end, sharing a passionate relationship with the Warden. Recruitment of Dog Your Warden, if they cured the mabari at Ostagar, met him on the road once again. Remember, if you are a human noble, you must have Dog. (Default) Recruited Dog The Warden kept Dog, who fought ferociously alongside his master. Didn't recruit Dog The Warden didn't need a pet, even if it was a war dog. Fate of Sten Sten, the Qunari prisoner in Lothering had already accepted his fate, knowing his crime cannot be forgiven. However, your Warden had the option to free him. Quests: ( ) (Default) Persuaded Revered Mother to free Sten Your Warden managed to peacefully free Sten by convincing the Revered Mother either on their own or with the help of Leliana. Intimidated Revered Mother to free Sten Your Warden insisted rather forcefully to free Sten, not being ashamed to threaten the Revered Mother. Picked lock to free Sten The Revered Mother left Sten to his fate. His fate was to be freed by the deft hands of the Warden. Did not free Sten Sten was left behind, his fate unknown after the darkspawn destroyed Lothering. Recruitment of Sten Depending on if your Warden freed Sten one way or another, they could recruit Sten to find his atonement. (Default) Recruited Sten To defeat the Blight, the Warden needed every body able. Didn't recruit Sten The Warden did not need the services of the Qunari prisoner. Sten's sword Sten revealed to the Warden he lost his sword, Asala, after a battle. This weapon is his soul, without it he would never be able to return to his homeland safely. Quests: ( ) (Default) Didn't return Sten's sword The Warden focused on ending the Blight instead of searching for a lost weapon. Returned Sten's sword The Warden recovered Sten's sword, the soldier and his soul reunited once again. Returned Sten's sword The Warden never learned of the lost sword, as they never recruited the Qunari. Fate of Wynne The first time your Warden met Senior Enchanter Wynne, she was one of the few survivors of the events in Ferelden's Circle Tower. (Default) Wynne alive and well Wynne survived the chaos in the Circle Tower, as well as the Blight. Didn't recruit Wynne The Warden was not interested in what the Senior Enchanter had to offer. Wynne died at Broken Circle If the Warden either agreed with Morrigan or Cullen, or they decided on their own to kill all the mages, if Wynne knew of it she attacked the Warden. Didn't recruit Wynne When the Warden discovered the Sacred Ashes and defiled the relic, Wynne could not stand for this morally wrong decision and turned on the Warden. Recruitment of Wynne Order was restored within the Circle Tower's walls. If Wynne survived, she pledged her services to the Warden. (Default) Recruited Wynne The Warden accepted Wynne's offer, making great use of her healing spells. Didn't recruit Wynne The Warden did not need the services of the Senior Enchanter. Recruitment of Oghren Oghren, a dwarven berserker and a drunken disgrace of Orzammar joined your Warden during the Paragon of Her Kind quest line to find his wife, Paragon Branka. (Default) Recruited Oghren Oghren joined the Warden and their fight against the Blight, following them to the surface. Didn't recruit Oghren The Warden did not need the services of the dwarven berserker. Fate of Zevran The Warden had the chance to decide if Zevran lived. (Default) Zevran alive and well Zevran's life was spared both during his first attempt to kill and when he and the Warden encountered Taliesen in Denerim. Zevran died The former assassin's life was short; either the Warden finished him during their first encounter, or when Zevran turned on the Warden in Denerim, siding with Taliesen. Fate of Loghain During the Landsmeet, Loghain demanded a duel to decide who will win the Landsmeet and asked the Warden to name a champion. After defeating Loghain, the Warden had to choose (unless Alistair was named as a champion) to either execute Loghain or make him a Grey Warden. Note that making Loghain a Grey warden will cause Alistair to leave you party permanently and he will be replaced by Loghain. Quests: ( , ) (Default) Loghain executed by warden If the Warden or any character besides Alistair duels and defeats Loghain, the Warden can execute Loghain on the spot. Anora can still be convinced to marry Alistair but she will not marry the Warden. Loghain executed by Alistair If the Warden or any character besides Alistair duels and defeats Loghain, the Warden can choose to let Alistair execute Loghain. Anora can still marry Warden but she will not marry Alistair. Loghain was killed by Alistair in a duel If Alistair duels and defeats Loghain, he will automatically execute Loghain. Anora will withdraw her support and refuse to marry Alistair but she can still marry the Warden. Loghain died killing Archdemon If the Warden or any character besides Alistair duels and defeats Loghain, the Warden may choose to make Loghain a Grey Warden. Alistair will immediately renounce the Grey Wardens and refuse to fight in the final battle. If Morrigan’s ritual is not completed, Loghain will offer to kill the Archdemon as an act of redemption and the Warden can allow him to die on top of Fort Drakon. Anora can marry either Human Noble Warden or Alistair but Alistair will only agree to marry Anora if and only if he was hardened. Loghain alive & well If the Warden or any character besides Alistair duels and defeats Loghain, the Warden may choose to make Loghain a Grey Warden. Alistair will immediately renounce the Grey Wardens and refuse to fight in the final battle. If Morrigan’s ritual is completed, or if the Warden refuses to allow him to kill the Archdemon, Loghain will survive the Fifth Blight. Anora can marry either Human Noble Warden or Alistair but Alistair will only agree to marry Anora if and only if he was hardened. Prologue Decide what your Warden does with the hungry deserter and the injured mabari hound in Ostagar. Hungry deserter In Ostagar, during the prologue the Warden can speak to an imprisoned deserter who would beg the Warden for some food and water. If the Warden asks him about his imprisonment, he will admit that he stole a key to a chest and would offer it in exchange for food and water. Quests: ( ) (Default) Ostagar prisoner left alone The Warden could decide to either not to talk to the prisoner or talk to him but decide not to help the prisoner. Ostagar prisoner killed The Warden can kill the prisoner with or without asking him why he was imprisoned, and take the key if the prisoner revealed its existence. Fed Ostagar prisoner stolen food The Warden can pickpocket the guard and steal his food, giving it to the prisoner for the key, if the Warden learns of its existence beforehand. Fed Ostagar prisoner guard's lunch The Warden can convince the guard to share his lunch with the prisoner (with a successful persuasion check) and receive the key, if the Warden learns of its existence beforehand. Bought food to feed Ostagar prisoner The Warden can pay the guard for his lunch, share it with the prisoner and receive the key, if the Warden learns of its existence beforehand. Key stolen from Ostagar prisoner The Warden can steal the key from the prisoner without helping him. Category:Real world articles